Into The Depths of Hell
by Wandhappy
Summary: Satan has plans and they don't include Goku in the picture. Doing all in his power to destroy the Saiyan, will he succeed or fail? untold feelings, awkward secrets and love is holding one of our Z fighters back. Will this cost goku his life? READ N REVIEW


AN: Okay…….. First of all I would like to say I LOVE DB DBZ and DBZGT. I have loved them sense the fourth grade. In about the 6th grade I let it go becuz it never came on. However spending the night at my friend sesshoumaruscrazys' house her little brother watched it. As did I, hence my new DBZ DB and DBZGT obsessions. Soooooooooo I might not know as much as I did sense I am starting with DB episode 1 and I will watch it until I have gone through them all so bare with me.

STUFF YOU NEED TO NOW BEFORE YOU READ

Nosh: Goblin demon servant for Satan

Satan: the devil not Mr. Satan

Savine: The planet where hell is. I made up a meaning for it Savine: Where the devil dwelleth

Lake of Fire: it is kind of like a looking glass. Satan can look into it and see what or whomever he wants.

Some people will go OOC sometimes, especially Vegeta don't worry though he will still be the sexy asshole he always is.

R&R NO FLAMES….this is my first DBZ fic. So don't burn me plz!

Chapter 1: Introducing Satan's plan

Sweat dripped from Nosh's forehead. He stared uneasily at the darkened sky that surrounded Savine. Curiosity etched into his Goblin face. Satan wasn't going to like this at all.

'Never before has it been this dark' the Demon noted to himself.

He stared harder into the starless sky hoping he was just imagining things. He brought his hand to his eyes and scanned the sky, but alas he had missed nothing.

He grunted as he spread his demon wings and took off from the ground. He flew as the hot air hit his face; he would have to find his master to see if he had noticed the changes in scenery. As he drifted over the world below him, he thought back to the time were Savine had been full of demons. The goblin grinned to himself. Yes those were the times. "There were at least until Savine was destroyed by that filthy Saiyan", Nosh mumbled to himself.

Slowing down his speed he started to scan the planet for any signs of his master. 'Where is he ' he wondered to himself, just as he was about to give up he sensed something. "Aha" he yelled has he found his master speeding down to the ground he came within a few feet behind HIM.

Walking up a tiny bit closer Nosh coward down into a bow for his master.

Satan's piercing red eyes stared down at the scum groveling at his feet. "Pathetic " he muttered, just enough for Nosh to hear.

Nosh gritted his teeth and kept his tongue to himself, tonight was not his night to die… Looking up into those red eyes, he gasped.

A sleek red face along with black claws glimmered in the light from thew fire the Lake of Fire was putting off. Satan smirked at his minion's reaction. 'Always the same ' he thought to himself.

Satan turned back to the lake of fire and couched down. He let his face drop a little, in reaction to what he was observing.

Hesitating on his choice of words Nosh spoke. "It is unusually dark tonight my lord." Nosh noticed his master was peering to the lake of fire.

Satan paid no mind to his servants comment; he had no care for him right now. HE was busy

Noshed huffed at being ignored and took a giant step into bravery "Perhaps you didn't hear me my lord " he hunched towards his master as he attempted to continue. "I said it is rat-"

Satan grab his minion around the throat. Black claws digging in to the pathetic demon's flesh. Satan had no tolerance for insinuations that he was stupid.

Satan stared in to Nosh with his fire red eyes, an angry mouth opened to speak "I have heard you nosh." His voice boomed throughout the whole planet.

Nosh cowered lower as his face started to turn purple.

Saran gripped his throat even tighter. Nosh squirmed in Satan's grasp trying effortlessly to loosen the strong grip. Satan smirked. "For a demon so green why so purple?" Satan began to laugh.

"M-M-Master" Nosh gurgled; He raised his goblin green arms trying to pry Satan's hands away. He began to whimper realizing his weak arms were beyond no match for Satan's.

Satan took no noticed and continued. "I realize it is unusually dark tonight Nosh, I am not ignorant nor do like the fact you seemed to be imposing I am of hard hearing."

Nosh's eyes widened from lack of breath, He pleaded to Satan "My l-lord, n-n- not im-imp- imposing "

Satan smirked "Weakling" he muttered as he threw Nosh to the ground regaining his gaze into the lake of fire.

Nosh scrambled to his feet trying to catch his breath as he coaxed his neck trying to ease the pain, he brought his hand to his face, he was bleeding.

Nosh glared at the back of Satan's head. Cursing he pulled a cloth out from inside the bag he was carrying and pressed it against his neck.

Satan spoke not taking his gaze of the lake. "It is unusually dark to night, because of the fact we are in the darkest of times."

Nosh looked confused as Satan turned to his servant.

"But my Lo-Lord, how can we be in dark times?"

Satan held his patience, "Come and look into the Lake of Fire and see for your self."

Nosh cautiously made his way over to the Lake of Fire. Taking one quick glance at Satan he looked into the lake.

"Goku" he whispered. Fear engulfing his face once more.

Satan had been watching Goku sense he was a baby. His powers had intrigued him. He had begun to keep a closer watch on him as he defeated some of the nastiest demons, Lords, aliens and enemies Satan had ever known and he had especially kept close watch on him ever sense he had become Super Saiyan. That was how Satan ended up here in Savine.

Savine was technically called Vegeta, back along time ago. Where there was nothing but Saiyans. Freezia saw to it that it be destroyed. Somehow when it blew up those who had died had all gone to hell, bringing a few pieces of the planet with them.

Satan had been intrigued to find out Goku's father was Burdock, also a Saiyan. He now knew the secrets of Goku and thought he could destroy him sooner than he thought. Burdock saw to it he didn't. So he destroyed hell and everyone in it. Satan and Nosh had escaped barely alive with a piece of Vegeta. Satan helped it to prosper. Hence Savine.

Nosh looked at his master for more of an explanation. All Satan did was point back to the lake.

In the Lake of fire was a Long blonde haired Goku. Nosh stumbled backwards.

Nosh's eyes became wider than ever. "What is this my lord?" he frightenly pointed his finger to the lake.

Satan held no expression when he said calmly "Super Saiyan 3"

"S-super S- Saiyan 3? But my lord that would make him a-"

"Almost as powerful as me." Satan finished for Nosh. It was more believable when it came out of his own mouth. Satan glared daggers at the lake. Gritting his teeth together as the gold shone from Goku's super Saiyan 3 body.

Nosh was at a loss of words. Frightened of losing his life he chose his words carefully. ""S-s-so master" he started.

Satan looked up from the lake long enough to stare down at his minion.

Nosh took this as permission to continue.

"What are we to do now?"

Satan stared once more into the lake of fire before turning away……. "If given the allotted time Goku could achieve strengths beyond my own."

Nosh's eyes widened 'Satan was the most powerful being in the universe', The thought of anyone being more powerful than him made his stomach clench.

"What are we to do about it my lord?

Satan smirked. "Why I thought that would seem obvious even to a Minion of your retardation."

Nosh glared at Satan.

Satan's smirk fell and he continued once more "We shall not give him the allotted time, "

Nosh looked up "but how sire"

Satan looked up to the sky "Well kill him."

END OF CHAPPIE

Okay I wanted to get the explanation chapter out before I go in to the fun stuff. I hope that it explained instead of confused. This is right after the Buu saga. Every one is back alive with no idiot trying to take over the world…. Yet If you want to see what happens next REVIEW. I would love continuing this story with high hope with it. If you have any questions PM me.

Jessica


End file.
